The Grudge
by ZombieGurl98
Summary: A BTVSThe GrudgeXover Will the people who she left behind come to her aid in time when an evil that never forgives & never forgets threatens her life? RR
1. Departures

Disclaimer- Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. The Grudge belongs to Takashi Shimizu. Nothing, but the plot of the story belongs to me.

Summary- She left and never looked back at the things she left behind. Now some years later evil threatens her life once again. Will those she left behind come to her aid before its too late?

**The Grudge  
**  
**Departures**

She was known as Karen Davis here. Karen Davis of Richards High school who lived on 25th street in a small apartment by herself. Karen Davis who worked part time at the small café on the corner of her block. Karen Davis who everyone knew as the smart kid, the secretive kid at school. Karen Davis that had no family that anyone knew of. Karen Davis who's past she was running from and trying to forget...

Karen Davis often sat by her window letting salty tears run down her face as the memories of her old life resurfaced. A life and past she had long turned her back to. A past that was full of anguish and loneliness. A past full of violence, hurt, and death. That was what her old life, the life she had disowned and was currently leaving behind, had consisted of.

She wasn't just leaving behind a life; she was leaving behind her destiny, her true calling. Some people would call it running away, being a coward. But if they had lived one day in her life, her destiny they would want out as bad as she had wanted. They would be the ones being the 'coward' and running away, escaping a life that would surly be the death of them... in her case it had been the death of her for a short while.

She reasoned with her gone her old friends, people she was regrettably leaving behind, would be able to have some sort of normalcy in their life. And her mother... her mother would finally get the peace and normal life she had wanted. After all it had been her mother who told her to leave and not return when she had left to stop him from awakening Acathla. She truly hoped her mother would finally be happy with her departure.

Her mother wasn't the only influence that prompted her to leave. Running a sword through the man she loved chest and sending him to hell just to save the world was a key factor. That day still sent new waves of pain through her frail looking body. New tears to her old jade eyes, to spill down her smooth cheeks.

But that was what her life, her destiny, had been about. Stopping apocalypses, saving mankind, and making painful sacrifices.

No more though. She was through with being the one that lost the people she loved. She was through with being the one to always make the hard decision and sacrifices. She was through with dedicating her life to save the world even if it meant forfeiting her own life.

She was leaving the life of Buffy Summers behind, and engaging the life of Karen Davis.

* * *

A/N- This popped into my head as I was watching The Grudge today. If you haven't figured it out yet, this is set after Season Two in BTVS and at the beginning of The Grudge. Please review and tell me what you think, bye.

ZombieGurl98

Always & Forever


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer- I do not own a thing from the Grudge or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Summary- She left and never looked back at the things she left behind. Now some years later evil threatens her life once again. Will those she left behind come to her aid before its too late?

**The Grudge **

**Dreams **

_Death... Lightning splitting the sky... trembles shaking the ground... death... Bruised and battered she continued to fight. She could not stop, she had to always fight. To stop fighting would mean the end of her and the world's existence. She could not let that happen. It was her job, her destiny, her legacy to protect the world and fight against all evil that opposed her._

_She felt no fear as she stood battling the demon before her, swinging the powerful weapon in her hand as if it was nothing. He stood by her side, fighting with her, saving the world with her. _

_That was how it was supposed to be. Him by her side forever. _

_Battle cries and pleads of mercy echoed in her ears, though she could not stop and help. She had her own battle to fight._

_Swinging and clashing her weapon with her foe's, she overthrow him and took victory. A light brush against her shoulder caused her to spin and plunge the sword to the hilt of her component. _

_It took a few seconds before the angry haze over her eyes lifted and she could look upon the face of her newly slain victim. The horror of what faced her caused her to step back her mouth open and eyes going wide. _

_His horror and pain stricken face stared at her, etching itself into her memory. She timidly reached out, not believing the crime she had committed. _

"_Oh god... Angel." She whispered. _

_The love of her life stared at her with incomprehensible disbelief and betrayal. His hands went to his impaled chest as he collapsed to his knees. _

"_You... You killed me... Just like before. You always kill me. You can never... save me." He gasped before-_

She gasped, sitting up in bed fully awake with sweat rolling down her face. She closed her eyes and pressed her palms to the side of her head.

She had thought the dreams had stopped. She had thought she had forgotten. She had thought she had gotten over that certain painful event that had happened some years ago. Obviously, she had been wrong.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, hopping this small action would give her some kind of comfort. As she cradled her head she fought hard to suppress, all the feelings she wanted to forget and fought the memories threatening to over come her.

As hard as she fought, she could not stop the single tear that slipped down her cheek. After all the years that had passed she still felt immense guilt and regret and sorrow for what she had done.

Pressing her lips tightly together, she pushed the thoughts away, refusing to let anymore enter her mind and take control of her life.

Her head snapped up when she heard the bathroom door open and someone enter the bedroom. Putting the mask on she had been wearing since the day she left; she smiled, and said a soft good morning, welcoming the light kiss that was brushed across her head.

"Good your awake. I'd hurry our flight for Japan leaves soon." The young man in his mid twenties told her.

She threw the covers off her petite body and stood up stretching. "Don't worry I'll be out of the shower in ten."

The young man with brown eyes and dark hair rolled his eyes. "That would be a miracle from heaven Karen."

The young woman, Karen, grinned and left for the bathroom, preparing herself for the flight that would take them to their new home.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I'm at school writing this and the block is almost over. Next chapter I promise will be better, promise. But here it is. Review, and Enjoy!

Goddessa39- I don't like the notion of Buffy groveling either, but we'll see what happens. Thanks for being the first to review!

Sullen Lily- Thanks for such a lovely review! I not too please with this chapter so I'll probably redo it. But thanks again for the review bye!

Stemaphie- Lol, it didn't scare the shit out me, but it was creepy. After I got finished watching it I thought I kept seeing things all through the night... Now that was scary lol. But my older sister thought it was. She was hiding behind my mom's arm through the whole movie, lol and she's like an adult so yea. Anyways thanks for the review, bye!

BuffyandDracolover- Yeah, I enjoyed the movie. I thought it was great. I know, when I was leaving the theater I heard someone say it was worse then the ring and that it was stupid and they didn't get it. The people that were there with me didn't even get it, so... Anyways thanks for the review bye!

Brutal2003- Um... yeah thanks for the review. I'll try to have the good sense not to make the ending of my story suck butt (even though this chapter's kinda sucky, but I was in a hurry!) Well thanks for the review bye.

Kailie-Melcher- Thanks for the review!

ZombieGurl98

Always & Forever


End file.
